


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 12

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: D/s relationship, Established Relationship, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Arrendersi" + D/sQuindi, insomma, siete avvisati (anche se non c'è praticamente niente di che)





	

Kurt aveva avuto una giornata terribile.

Non “brutta”, non “sfortunata”, non “va beh, poteva andare meglio”: proprio _terribile_.

Era andato tutto storto dal mattino, dalla sveglia che non aveva suonato, all’essere arrivato in ritardo a lezione ed essere stato buttato fuori poco cerimoniosamente dall’insegnante di ballo, aver dovuto saltare il pranzo per il nervoso e non essere riuscito a mangiare altro neanche dopo per correre a Vogue.com, aver passato tutto il pomeriggio a testa china su un lavoro che era andato poi distrutto quando ci aveva rovesciato sopra per sbaglio il caffè (sì, l’unica cosa che avrebbe avuto la possibilità di mettere nello stomaco). Al ritorno aveva perso il treno, rotto l’ombrello e beccato un breve scroscio d’acqua e, per concludere il capolavoro, una macchina, passandogli accanto a grande velocità, gli aveva schizzato una generosa dose di fango addosso.

Arrivato a quel punto aveva il terrore anche solo di chiedersi cos’altro avrebbe potuto capitargli di peggio, mentre si trascinava sfinito e gocciolante di acqua e fanghiglia su per le scale, la testa vuota per i troppi pensieri (sì, aveva senso); arrancò ad ogni gradino, trascinando e sollevando le gambe come se avesse finito le forze, cercando di pensare a qualcosa che potesse tirarlo su di morale e non fargli archiviare quella giornata infernale con “adesso vado a dormire anche se sono solo le sei e mezzo, così almeno finisce” – ma senza trovare nulla. Infilò la chiave nella toppa della serratura del portone, quella si incastrò come ogni volta e come ogni volta Kurt si augurò che non ci si spezzasse dentro: per fortuna invece si sbloccò, lui si aggrappò alla maniglia e la fece rumorosamente scorrere, entrando in casa e buttando in terra la borsa con un sospiro.

– Hey – chiamò Blaine dal divano – Bentornato!

Kurt alzò uno sguardo battagliero su di lui e sentì una furia bruciante ribollire sotto la coltre di apatia che lo aveva accompagnato fin lì – Potresti almeno girarti, quando saluti.

Il suo fidanzato sembrò captare al volo che qualcosa era profondamente storto e fece per alzarsi, quando una pila di carta pentagrammata gli si rovesciò in terra – Merda.

Kurt avvertì una punta di acida soddisfazione e, lottando per togliere gli stivali sporchi, decidendo poi di portarseli dietro per lavarli subito, si diresse verso il bagno.

Da lì le cose, se possibile, _peggiorarono_.

Normalmente badare alla pulizia delle sue calzature non era questa tragedia (gli era capitato di pulirle da ben _peggio_ che dal fango, purtroppo!), anzi, era un lavoro a cui si dedicava minuziosamente, perché dopo aver lavato si dedicava a passare su il lucido e il risultato gli dava sempre una certa soddisfazione; quel giorno invece non faceva che sbattersi la suola fangosa contro i vestiti già malmessi, gli scivolava tutto dalle mani, la spugna, la spazzola dal lavantino, il bicchiere con gli spazzolini, il detergente per le scarpe, _tutto_ , come se il mondo avesse deciso di non dargli tregua. Proseguì rumorosamente la sua lotta, sentendo il nervosismo crescergli dentro come una lava affetta da marea, e dopo aver finito con le scarpe le rimise poco cerimoniosamente in un angolo del bagno, aprì il rubinetto della doccia e iniziò a strapparsi nervosamente gli abiti di dosso.

– Hey?

– Sto facendo la doccia.

– ... ok. Ti, mhm, preparo un tè per quando esci?

Lottando con la tenda, Kurt ci pensò un secondo – Sì. No. Senti, non lo so, lascia perdere.

– Ok, tanto stavo per farlo per me, scaldo più acqua giusto in caso.

Era un pensiero carino, una di quelle cose che Blaine faceva spesso e che, da quando si era trasferito lì, gli facevano pensare _Che diavolo pensavo quando gli ho detto di volere i miei spazi?_ , ma quel giorno aggiunse irritazione al nervosismo – e avrebbe potuto _giurarlo_ , non aveva idea del _perché_ , e questo peggiorava ulteriormente le cose.

Si infilò sotto l’acqua calda e prese il suo bagnoschiuma. Quelli di Rachel e Santana erano un casino, ammassati insieme alle creme idratanti, al balsamo, allo shampoo, mentre il ripiano che spettava a lui, nell’angoliera a quattro livelli che Blaine aveva comprato il giorno stesso in cui aveva finito per lavarsi i capelli con la crema idratante di Rachel per errore, era immacolato – e no, non ce lo aveva lasciato lui; i flaconi erano sempre appiccicosi di sapone che si era versato, messi a caso, e solo Blaine aveva la fissazione ogni volta di lavarli e riporli in ordine di altezza e utilizzo, una cosa che lo aveva sempre fatto sorridere ma che in quel momento gli diede talmente tanto sui nervi che scombinò tutto il suo ripiano, facendo una smorfia soddisfatta.

Chiuse gli occhi qualche secondo, colpito dal getto rilassante della doccia, cercando di capire da quanto non era così fuori di sé ed in balia di una rabbia tanto ingestibile e si rese conto che era più o meno da quando lui e Blaine si erano lasciati – ovvero da quando avevano smesso di fare... beh. _Quella_ parte molto riservata della loro relazione, quella anche più privata del sesso per svariati motivi; la rivelazione lo sorprese e gli diede un momentaneo istante di stasi, in cui si chiese se-se _forse_ , se era il caso di riaprire il discorso...

E poi si diede dell’imbecille e la collera riprese il sopravvento, perché non erano più ragazzi ma adulti e lui doveva saper gestire i suoi accumuli di tensione autonomamente e soprattutto saper gestire _se stesso_ h24 – che era anche ciò che si era ripetuto nei primi tempi, quelli più critici, dopo che il dolore per il cuore infranto aveva smesso di esserci e si era arreso al fatto che aveva anche lui delle colpe e che Blaine, beh, aveva fatto una cazzata immensa, l’aveva pagata, la stava pagando (trovando anche modi fin troppo creativi per rendere lo scotto più salato) e stava al contempo facendo di tutto per riaverlo nella sua vita almeno come amico. E perché senza Blaine non era capace di stare, fondamentalmente.

Ma, appunto, _adulto_ , anzi, _adulto capace di gestire se stesso, i periodi di stress, la tensione e gli accumuli di nervosismo e frustrazione_.

Un momento... frustrazione? Per cosa?

Rimase qualche istante in attesa di una risposta che non venne e questo non fece che confonderlo ed irritarlo di più: finì di insaponarsi, andò a riaprire l’acqua e lo colpì un getto gelato.

Emise una specie di ringhio e si protese per dare un colpo allo scaldabagno, cosa che di solito funzionava, ma ovviamente non quel giorno; finì per farsi la doccia gelata, sbrigandosi ad uscire e avvolgendosi nell’accappatoio e battendo i denti per il freddo.

Si spostò in camera, prese una maglia e dei pantaloni comodi dalla sua parte di armadio, si rese conto che la suddetta avrebbe dovuto essere una bolgia infernale per colpa della fretta del mattino e non lo era perché sicuramente Blaine aveva visto l’anta vomitare vestiti quando era rincasato e aveva messo in ordine; richiuse violentemente l’anta dell’armadio, tanto che quello traballò e temette di averlo definitivamente rotto, e si vestì con gesti veloci e rabbiosi.

Uscì dalla stanza, non tanto perché lo volesse, quando perché era meglio che venire stanati là dentro – perché oh, sarebbe successo, conosceva Blaine troppo bene.

Il resto della casa era silenzioso: le ragazze erano di turno al Diner e niente, a parte i rumori provenienti dalla strada o dagli altri appartamenti sembrava interrompere il silenzio; Blaine era in cucina e sentì in quel momento il rumore dell’acqua nel lavandino, perciò si affacciò, un po’ speranzoso di trovare il tè che aveva chiesto e rifiutato prima, e trovò la sua tazza sul tavolo, ancora fumante, e a giudicare dall’odore anche piena di tè.

Gli sfuggì un sorriso tremolante.

– Grazie per il tè.

Blaine gli scoccò un sorriso mentre metteva a scolare la sua tazza – Giornataccia?

– _Pessima_. Una cosa orribile.

Detto ciò prese la tazza, diede un sorso senza pensare, si scottò la lingua ed il labbro superiore e, per la sorpresa e il dolore, se la fece sfuggire di mano e quella cadde sul tavolo, rovesciandosi e miracolosamente senza rompersi: se avesse avuto la mente lucida avrebbe sentito distintamente il momento in cui la sua collera rompeva gli argini con un nitido _crack_ , ma proprio perché aveva le orecchie che gli ronzavano per la rabbia e la bocca che faceva male, si limitò a urlare.

– Kurt...

– Non dire niente! _Non dire niente!_

Blaine non si mosse da dov’era – Ok. Cosa non dovrei dire, per esempio?

– Oh, non lo so, una delle tue frasi perfette sul dover stare attento quando bevo il tè senza pensarci e mi ustiono, calcolando che mi succede di continuo! Oppure sul fatto che _tranquillo, non si è nemmeno rotta la tazza_ e _anche se si è versato posso farne altro_ e _tanto non c’era nulla che quel tè potesse macchiare, quello schifo di runner che ha scelto Santana è già fin troppo orrendo così com’è!_

E, detto ciò, mollò un calcio furioso ad una delle sedie e la mandò a rotolare un metro più in là; oh, e poi eccole, le lacrime, il naso che iniziava a chiudersi e la gola che si faceva languida e impastata, e non avrebbe potuto incazzarsi più di così ma forse, forse sì, forse c’erano ancora _sterminati sentieri_ inesplorati di rabbia su cui poteva spostarsi; guardò, attraverso il velo di lacrime, la tazza colpevole di quello scoppio di rabbia (perché, perché, _perché_?, stava andando tutto così bene, la stava gestendo!) e pensò di prenderla per il manico e spaccarla in terra, poteva sentire _fisicamente_ , come se lo stesse già facendo, il manico sotto le dita, il braccio che si sollevava e mollava la presa arrivando verso il pavimento, il rumore e lo schizzare di cocci tutto intorno.

Ma poi si disse che sarebbe stato puerile, inutile e che avrebbe aggiunto rogna al nervoso, perché poi ci sarebbe stato da spazzare, recuperare i pezzetti che si sarebbero infilati sotto i mobili, pronti a uscire più avanti e a fare male agli incauti che si sarebbero aggirati senza scarpe per la cucina, e poi avrebbe dovuto trovare un’altra tazza e gli dava fastidio perché quello era un set da quattro che Rachel aveva comprato il primo giorno di convivenza ed era stato _carino_ sancire l’arrivo in casa di Santana prima e di Blaine dopo con lei che recuperava le due tazze mai usate e gliele porgeva con fare cerimonioso proclamando _Ora che sei un inquilino, ti investo della tua Tazza Personale_ e lui sarebbe rimasto l’unico senza la sua tazza ed era una cosa stupida ma gli sarebbe dispiaciuto e adesso stava iniziando a piangere sul serio al pensiero che non riusciva nemmeno a sfogare la rabbia spaccando una cazzo di tazza da 99 centesimi e crollò in ginocchio sul pavimento, mettendosi le mani sui capelli.

Blaine però non si mosse, e non sapeva se essergli grato o meno: glielo aveva visto fare in passato, anzi, era così che era iniziata _quella cosa_ , con lui che cercava suggerimenti per sedare le crisi di nervi su internet, e ora era lì, fermo, appoggiato all’acquaio.

– Kurt?

– Non. Ora. – gli sembrava che le parole non volessero uscire, tanto erano strozzate nella sua gabbia toracica. Chiuse gli occhi un istante, tirando su col naso e passandosi le mani sulle guance, e quando li riaprì Blaine era lì, inginocchiato di fronte a lui: lo prese gentilmente per gli avambracci e lo fissò, parlando lentamente.

– Soffiati il naso. Ecco, adesso respira: respiri profondi, fai entrare l’aria fin nella gabbia toracica.

Kurt abbassò lo sguardo e fece quanto gli veniva detto: fu uno sforzo le prime volte, ma poi via via gli riuscì più facile e sentiva che, quando espirava, insieme all’aria sembravano uscire fuori anche le sue ansie; non avrebbe saputo dire quanto erano rimasti lì in ginocchio, con Blaine che gli dettava passo passo quel che doveva fare ( _Inspira... trattieni l’aria per qualche secondo... ecco, ora espira. Lentamente. Molto bene, Kurt, ce la fai a farlo ancora? Su, inspira..._ ), e quando si rese conto che quel gioco gli veniva facile e che si stava rilassando così tanto che le gambe piegate iniziavano a dargli noia, aprì finalmente gli occhi e vide nitidamente davanti a sé il suo fidanzato che lo guardava affettuosamente.

– Meglio?

Annuì, sentendosi ancora troppo instabile persino per parlare.

– Li riconosci questi problemi, vero? Perché io sì.

Annuì ancora, incassando le spalle.

– È da un po’ che ti vedo accumulare stress e tensione, ma credevo che riuscissi a gestirlo meglio di-di quando eravamo alle scuole superiori, ma a quanto pare non sta funzionando molto.

– No…

Blaine gli prese le mani, strofinandogli col pollice le nocche – Tu lo sai che io non voglio costringerti a fare _niente_ , no? Non l’ho fatto prima e nemmeno dopo, sono sempre stato alle tue regole: quando hai detto che non volevi più, ho smesso e non ho più nemmeno aperto l’argomento.

– Lo so… te ne sono stato grato... prima.

– E ora?

Kurt scosse la testa, più come se non volesse parlare, più che come se non sapesse cosa dire – È che ero sicuro che andasse bene così, che potessi-- che ce la stessi facendo _da solo_.

– Ma lo hai fatto – rispose Blaine, accarezzandogli una guancia – Magari è solo un periodo e basterà, che so, delle sedute di yoga--

– È che...

– È che?

Kurt si protese in avanti e gli strinse le braccia al collo, premendo la fronte contro la sua gola, inspirando l’odore che ancora permaneva leggero della colonia del mattino e del gel, e Blaine ricambiò l’abbraccio, sistemando la loro posizione in modo da tirarsi le gambe del suo fidanzato sulle sue; si stava bene lì, protetto e tranquillo, e Kurt si domandò da quanto non succedesse e dovette arrendersi di fronte a _quanto_ tutto quello gli fosse mancato in quei mesi in cui non se n’era accorto, e quanto anche quello fosse andato a sedimentarsi sul cumulo delle sue piccole e grandi tensioni quotidiane.

– È che – sussurrò – Mi è _mancato_. Mi _sei_ mancato.

– Ho cercato di starti vicino anche quando--

– No, non hai capito – rispose Kurt, alzando il viso e guardandolo negli occhi – Mi sei mancato _tu_ , mi è mancato _questo_ – gli sfuggì un sorriso, imbarazzato e sollevato insieme – Mi è mancato il mio Dom.

Blaine gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra – È mancato anche a me. Ma ti vedevo felice così e perciò ho pensato... avrei dovuto chiedertelo, ma non volevo suonasse come una richiesta e poi tu ti sentissi in dovere di farmi contento e--

– Blaine?

– Ok, la smetto. Dimmi.

– È che continuavo a ripetermi che non serviva e che forse non era _normale_ e che ero forte e indipentente e quindi dovevo saper gestire me stesso e non volevo accettare il fatto che, ogni tanto, a volte di più o di meno, _mi piace_ lasciare a te il controllo perché... perché è piacevole. Perché mi fa stare _bene_ e non toglie niente alla mia forza di carattere.

– Non ho niente da aggiungere perché hai già detto tutto tu – rise Blaine.

– A te va?

– Non sai _quanto_ sia mancato a _me_.

Kurt rise e infilò di nuovo la testa in quella porzione di collo del suo fidanzato che sembrava più corfortante di qualunque altra cosa al mondo – Sei il solito maniaco del controllo.

– Non è vero!

– Taci: ho visto che hai riorganizzato i nostri prodotti in bagno.

– Kurt...

– Li hai messi in ordine di altezza _e_ di utilizzo, Blaine.

– È per controbilanciare il casino che lasciano quelle due!

– Certo, certo, come no!

Rimasero qualche minuto in silenzio, seduti sul pavimento freddo e senza parlare, Kurt rannicchiato nell’incavo del collo di Blaine e Blaine a far scorrere una mano sulla sua schiena, lentamente.

Poi, di colpo – Blaine?

– Sì?

Kurt si risollevò per guardarlo negli occhi, con un sorriso divertito – Stavolta posso avere un collare vero e _non_ quella roba pseudo-goth?

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo – Oh santo cielo, si ricomincia.

Kurt gli strinse le braccia al collo e gli schiccò un bacio sulle labbra.

 _Si ricomincia_.

Mai la resa era stata così dolce e piena di splendide promesse.


End file.
